shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Contractors
The is a company that consists of many skilled hitmen, outclassing simple mercenaries and more skillful than most assassins. The company is led by the youngest son of the Blade Family known as Cosmos D. Blade, who built the company from scratch, creating one of the most lethal businesses in the world. Keeping it effective for approximately 6 years, starting while Cosmos was at the eager age of 12, becoming the youngest entrepeneurs in the world. However, since they are not nationally recognised as an organisation of lethal killers, they undergo their operations in secrecy, relying on the "black market" for jobs, of which pay very handsomely. The skills of the company were best noted when several of the strongest members were capable of going toe to toe with the pirate crew known as the Skyline Pirates, but were defeated. The Organisation however, specialises in performing almost impossible tasks and successfully completeing hits on opponents, but also do other work. The other lines of work involve construction, protection, spying and even training. This is to provide a larger expansion of work as well as deliver a good amount of excercise for the hitmen who need the money and excercise. The majority of known hitmen are listed below: Among the business, there are several groups. Some who have specialties or get along better than others, and even groups that have their own set of rules and those who follow them. Then again there are also normal hitmen, whom just go through with their lives taking contracts on occasion to make a living. Since the life of a hitman is dangerous, it pay's well and the headquarter's is located on ???? Island. The Elites of the group are often recognised as leader's of the several groups and several co-leaders. Though there is in fact a ranking system with which all the hitmen follow, the rankings go for the cleanest hit's, highest amount of kills and even the most famous among them. Rules Being a hitman often means you have to break laws, to the point of becoming an actual criminal. But among the League there are 5 rules/laws that cannot be disobeyed. Rule 1 - Only if there is no other option, can anyone other than the target be killed. This will result in disciplinary action worthy of sufficient torture in punishment. Innocent's must not be harmed. Exceptions: Under the circumstance that the 'target' is the member of a crew or group. It is acceptable to "hit" said members of the crew or group that try to defend the target. If they have a bounty, you are welcomed to claim it. However, it is not advised to perform these acts as the job belongs to Bounty Hunters. '' '''Rule 2 - Once the 'Hit' is taken by one. It cannot be taken by another, first come first serve. Should the first fail, the hit becomes open once more. ' Exceptions: Should the hitman belong to a group among the League, it is permitted for the other members of the group to partake in the hit and share in the rewards. However, the same amount is deducted from the reward. The only difference is it is distributed more thinly around the group that completed the quest. Rule 3 - Never reveal information of the target, or anything that can cause potential danger to the League to outside members. (Alternate version of Rule 3 is never to endanger the League.) Endangering the league, thus breaking the rule will result in execution ' ''Exceptions: No exceptions. 'Rule 4 - Never approach the employer, money will be collected and sent to your own account within 7 days. Victoria will collect your paycheck safely and ensure it is rightfully given, as well as collect any further contracts/hits for you to consider. ' ''Exceptions: If you eliminate more than just the target and they have a bounty. You are welcomed to claim said bounty, despite it being ill advised to eliminate anyone other than the target. To the victors go the spoils so to speak. Ensure that the reasonable fee is given to Victoria for the League. '' '''Rule 5 - Only hunt for targets. We are Hitmen, not Bounty Hunters or Marines. Let them do their job as we do our own, affiliation makes no difference. A Target is a target. Exceptions: As stated above, it is acceptable to eliminate those who try to protect the target. Or fight alongside said target. So long as they have a bounty, or are visibly corrupt. Under the right jurisdiction, it is acceptable to eliminate others. Employers will occasionally put in special rules, such as collecting items or method's of deaths, often to make it look like an accident. 'Hit's' are merely the classification for the contracts, for taking down targets and hunting them. The Bosses The bosses of the League of Contractors, are a combination of the five strongest and smartest hitmen in the business. Not only this, but they are also the founders of the company as a whole. Starting off as a group of five friends, with a bond forged under strange circumstances. They found themselves starting a business that would draw in misfits and groups from around the world. Joining and working for them in a business that would help forge the future, while also helping forge their own lives handsomely. The idea manifested as the five friends worked tirelessly to manifest the company into the great league it is today. Though it is dangerous and often contains disputes, most among it consider one another family. Despite the faction they belong to or the disputes between them. The League of Contractors is one big disfunctional family, despite their numerous seperate locations, they all look out for one another in a sense. The League of Contractors currently holds a mortality rate of 0%, having no employees die on the job. Cosmos - Founder The idea and concept however genuinely belongs to Cosmos Blade whom managed to acquire funds from his own family savings in order to start the business. Using the entire amount on starting the League of Contractors, Cosmos was able to swiftly repay the debt he had with his family. After a harsh lesson from his mother, Destiny Blade, he left the Blade Family stating he would find his own way in life. Being a well known figure in the world for his own deeds instead of his brothers or parents became his life's goal. Despite his mass wealth and influence in the world, he still did not feel complete. It was only when a hit was in fact set out on Nova Blade and the entirety of the Skyline Pirates, that Cosmos decided to prove he is not the shadow of his brother. But he is the greatest Blade descendant. It is during this moment, that Cosmos unleashes the entire might of the League of Contractors upon the Skyline Pirates. Leading to a gigantic clash between the eldest brother and the youngest brother. Cosmos is well known for his genius tactics and strategies, as well as his incredible fighting prowess. Wen - Head of Training Eric - Head of Scouting Jennifer - Head of Contracting Victoria - Head of Payments Solo Hitmen The Solo Hitmen are as the name states, they are the hitmen who prefer to live solo, earning their own paycheck rather than sharing it with groups. They will often be given difficult tasks that contribute to them greatly, recieving higher payouts than those in groups, but also recieving less recognition. However, working solo means that you take your own contracts and are only offered them instead of assigned them. Meaning that you can have another occupation that co-exists with the current one as a hitman. though for every hit you are assigned and complete, a manual labour contract must be taken aswell. Solo going hitmen are also dispensable, often used for difficult tasks or training contracts. Their specialties widen and equipment is much more vast than those in groups. They often hunt alone or as duo's, though it is easily noted that the only duo's share a bond of blood or emotions, instead of just cooperation. As the only duo's in the group listed as solo hitmen are brother and sister aswell as husband and wife, for example; Jesse and Emily (Brother and Sister) and Khan and Cattalia (Husband and Wife). The Groups Even among the most individualist of hitmen, their is always a set of rules with which they abide. Where as each group is powerful together, no group is recognised as the strongest. Those who started the groups are said to be the first to work under Cosmos. Aswell as the strongest members of the League of Contractors, the leader's are recognised by the colleagues for their excellent hit ratio, and their abilities to successfully defeat opponents with a hit on them, earning the company and themselves a lot of money. The Groups often act like a cycle, as all earnings are shared equally and rules are made and followed. Sometimes, should the hit's be big enough, groups will compete with one another for the fun of it aswell as the money, though these are the only times that more than one hitman is allowed to take the same hit. The most noticeable thing about groups is that they have a certain uniform or colour theme, for example the white knights wear only white and blue (the shade differs), where as the Spies of Shadows will wear darkened colours that blend well with black. While the elite group known as A Flaming Rose, wear a uniform that bears the crest of their group upon it's back, a brightly merged red and orange rose. A Flaming Rose The Group known as 'A Flaming Rose', or mainly called by just 'Flaming Rose', is the strongest group within the League of Contractors, aswell as the smallest. They are the elite squad aswell as the cleanest hitmen, they take pride in their excellent teamwork aswell as their skill in dispatching targets swiftly and effectively. It is known well that if you wish for one to just vanish with a convenient story to where and why, then this group is well equipped to perform. They work as a squad of hitmen well skilled and often take pride in their skill to defend others from assassins, and they are essentially the backbone of the League of Contractors. However despite this skill and precision, they are also the more expensive group, going after the highest of contracts no matter what it is only. Will continue... The White Knights Spies of Shadows Category:Organization Category:New Horizon!